Many military and occupational trades require that personnel work in a high-noise environment which makes communications difficult and also can cause noise-induced hearing loss. To avoid hearing loss, hearing protection is worn, which unfortunately also compromises the ability to communicate effectively or hear warning signals and cues. Some passive in-ear hearing protection systems exist, a few systems combine passive hearing protection with in-ear delivery of a communication signal, a small number of such combined systems also incorporate active noise reduction. Some hearing protectors, e.g., those used in commercial and military aviation, include a radio channel for communication. But in high noise environments, speech intelligibility in radio communications is compromised by residual noise within the volume between the hearing protector and the tympanic membrane.